


A Love Like This

by My_Wife_Sharon_Raydor



Category: Major Crimes, The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Wife_Sharon_Raydor/pseuds/My_Wife_Sharon_Raydor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two hearts beat as one.</p><p>Series of drabbles (no plot, in no particular order) for the pairing Sharon/Fritz. Mostly domestic, as this repository's theme is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lunch Time

"Mmm?" She heard his muffled inquiry from between her breasts, he was laving at her sternum, sending pleasant tingles to her abdomen.

"Time for--" she moaned, involuntarily closing her eyes when she felt his lips wrap around a nipple, "--lunch."

She felt bereft when his lips parted from her breast, forcing her to partly open her eyes. She peered at him through her lids, chastising him with her glare.

"I am having lunch." Fritz responded, accentuating his point with a nip on the inside of Sharon's left breast.

"Well hurry up." She threaded the fingers of both of her hands on the hair of his head, "So I can have my turn." A glint of naughtiness reflected in her eyes, making Fritz groan before he dove back into ravishing her breasts.


	2. Honeymooners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just married. And a certain gentleman wants to claim his long-awaited reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by my trip to an exclusive resort called "Pico de Loro." Google the place and find the lovely cove in the mountains so you'll know what I mean.

"It's lovely here, isn't it?" She says in a soft whisper, then took a deep breath as she tucked her arms underneath her head. She wore a black tanga swimsuit, her left leg--smooth, creamy white--stretched on the rattan daybed, while the right one bent towards herself. The decolletage of her suit successfully distracted the sparse men who cluttered the beach as they passed the couple by on their way back to the hotel.

It was quiet, a cove above the mountains was what "Pico de Loro beach" was known for. The calm sea sparkled on the horizon, while the sky was clear from clouds. Fritz sat up from his bed and watched Sharon, her eyes closed, her face flushed with the pleasant heat of summer. They lounged underneath the morning sun, warm breeze blowing and embracing them. But she was the sight to behold above this all.

"Mmm." He hummed his pleasure as Sharon stretched her arms upward, head bending back that extended delectable-looking neck. Blood rushed towards his groins as he imagined running his tongue on the alabaster, taut skin--

"Whatever you're thinking, that can wait--

"We're here for our honeymoon, Sharon, what do you expect me to think?" He could've pounced at her at that given moment, but he was enjoying the sight of Sharon Raydor--no, Mrs. Fritz Howard--sweat beginning to glisten on her skin, from full breasts, down to her thighs. He could imagine himself above her right now; she really was looking delicious--

"Fritz." Her voice was firm, almost-chastising. She was looking at him right now, and he didn't realize that his jaw had dropped and his mouth was watering, "It won't take a genius to figure out what you're thinking."

"I don't care." He stood up, fighting to keep himself straight though his head was spinning from arousal and the numerous deeds he wanted to do to Sharon, "After all, only I get to see to do in real what I'm thinking about right now." He wriggled his eyebrows, then felt more blood move downwards to his nether regions.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, I'm enjoying this beautiful beach you found for us." She said breathily as she leaned back in her bed, eyes closing once more.

He was good with delayed gratification--he had wooed Sharon for a good long while (six months!) so when he had gotten her "Yes, I'd like to date you", he fought himself from lunging at her for a kiss. But now that they were married, it just made sense that he begun reaping the lifetime benefit of this commitment. He could already imagine running his hand on those shapely calves, legs wrapping around his waist, feeling scorching heat against his member--

"I want to make love to you, Sharon." He heard a voice so foreign to himself. He moved next to her, leaning near her face but she seemed unfazed. He brushed his lips--feather-light and briefly--against her parted ones, letting his warm breath tickle her, "Let's make babies."

"I'm past that age, Fritz--

"Fictional babies. Let's make five this morning--

She giggled, "Fritz--

"Then five more this lunch--

She opened her eyes, laughing her amusement while she looked at him adoringly. She took his face and cradled it in her left hand.

"We'll have a dozen before this day ends."

She raised an eyebrow, then to his surprise, leaned upward and caught his lips in between hers, sucking at his lower lip while her right hand wandered on the bulge underneath his colorful board shorts, giving it a single, firm squeeze. He bucked against her palm, "Just a dozen?" He had finally convinced Sharon for activities that made them awfully sweaty and sticky, but not because of the summer sun.

His heart started beating ten times faster, his joy couldn't be contained. He knew she'd love to bear his children had it been possible, but he also knew they'd be happy the way they already were. He peppered her face with wet, sloppy kisses, "Fine, we'll have 32 before this day ends. 200 by the end of this trip--

She threaded her left hand into his hair, pulling him down to whisper against his ear, "Then we better start now if we want all those kids." Then accentuated her point with an assertive squeeze on his shaft again.

He groaned at the thought of a shamelessly sexy Sharon in bed. Before he knew it, he had her legs wrapped around his waist, hands supporting her back as he carried her enroute to their room.

"This place won't be so quiet during our stay," proving his claim by planting a sound slap on the cheek of her ass, eliciting a squeal from her.

She captured his lips in a slow, tender kiss, her tongue grazing the top of his lips and he moans from the deep of his throat. Her ministrations stopped him on his track, making Sharon giggle in the middle of the grass-laden soil outside their hotel. He pulled away from her lips, attacking her neck with kisses and nips. "Tell me what you'll do to me, Fritz." She said with desperation.

"You're a confusing woman, Mrs. Howard," he mumbled against her neck as his right palmed her breast, "you said I should keep my thoughts to myself." He felt her nipple pebble against the straining material of nylon, so he brushed his thumb against the taut peak.

She gasped, and he was the one to laugh this time, "You're lucky this resort is exclusive, Howard, or I'll arrest you for disorderly conduct--

He silenced her with one hungered kiss, "Let's take this up where you can cuff me and lock me up for a long time."

"Oh god Fritz I hope you're not one of those kinky guys--

He looked up at her face, overwhelmed with lust for this woman, "I'll do whatever you want so I can get you out of this goddamn swimsuit--

She leaned her forehead against his, desperation evident in her deep, throaty declaration, "Just get us to the room."

He submerged in both joy and lust, but it was, ultimately, a by-product of what he first felt for her when she started becoming more than just a friend. He wrapped his arms around her torso as he started walking back to the hotel, Sharon still clinging to his body with her legs around his waist, and her arms wound around his neck, "I love you, Sharon," he whispered to her.

"I love you." He heard her muffled response, her lips brushing against the crook of his neck.

"For richer or poorer--

"Til death." A finality in her voice was firm and evident.

He smiled against her luscious hair, "Til death."

The place really was lovely, because Sharon was there, with him.


End file.
